


you are at the top of my lungs

by growlery writes (growlery)



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Pre-OT3, nate mac's emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 03:00:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17758508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery%20writes
Summary: Nate and Tyson are fucking. Gabe and Tyson are dating. Things should be complicated, but they aren't.





	you are at the top of my lungs

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [girlmarauders](https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlmarauders/pseuds/girlmarauders) in the [boysarehot](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/boysarehot) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> I love the idea ofthe three f them hooking up/dating in all the various combinations while pining for both of the other (e.g. Gabe jealous and pining for Nate & Tyson when they're dating, Nate pining for Tyson and Gabe when they're both hooking up) and then realising (somehow, up to you!) that actually they wanna be boyfriends all together!
> 
> realistically though I'm happy with anything that has Tyson/Gabe/Nate as the endgame
> 
> ~
> 
> so this is like, heinously late and probably no longer relevant, hope you like it anyway!!

Tyson’s got an unfamiliar bruise purpling on his upper thigh, another splashed across his collarbone, and Nate puts two fingers to each one, presses in just enough for Tyson to feel it, to know he’s noticed. Tyson sucks in a little breath. Nate smirks.

They kiss lazily, bodies tangled together, rolling against each other in a slow, heady rhythm. They aren't always able to take their time, and Nate wants to enjoy it, to draw this out as long as he can. 

After, Nate slumps back on the bed at the same time Tyson does, their bodies fitting together from shoulder to hip to ankle, Nate's arm under Tyson's neck. The two of them just breathe heavily for a few moments. Nate lets himself enjoy feeling settled, calm under his skin.

“So hey,” Tyson says, like he's trying to be casual, which is ridiculous because Tyson has never been casual in his entire life.

Nate makes a vague noise of acknowledgement. His arm's going a bit numb; he doesn't take it back. He waits, but Tyson doesn't say anything else, just opens and closes his mouth a few times and goes red.

“Hey,” Nate says, grinning. Tyson hip-checks him, and that jostles some of the come off Nate's belly. He makes a face. He should clean it up, clean them both up, but he doesn't want to move yet.

“I'm dating Gabe now,” Tyson rushes out, and Nate goes still. “It's new, like, super new, we hooked up and Gabe apparently doesn't do casual, so.” He's still so red, but he's smiling now, a helpless thing Nate's seen so many times, talking about Gabe, directed at Gabe. “We're dating. It's, like, serious.”

Nate doesn't know what to say, which isn't a unique experience. Tyson waits him out; Tyson always waits him out.

Nate knows exactly how he _should_ respond. Tyson’s had a Gabe thing for, well, a really fucking long time, and everybody's heard him go on about Gabe’s hair, his chiselled chin; Nate has plenty of chirping material.

“That’s great,” he says. “I’m really fucking happy for you, Tys.”

Tyson giggles, obviously delighted. “Are you gonna ask me how the sex was,” he says, “because the sex was _great_.”

“I never have to ask for you to tell me,” Nate says dryly. “How great are we talking?”

Tyson gives his _I knew you would indulge me _smile and launches into a tastefully detailed recap of his hookup with Gabe. Nate listens, makes appropriate faces and noises, but he's feeling… complicated. It's weird. He knows what jealousy feels like and this isn’t that, not exactly; it's smeared with jealousy’s fingerprints but the picture is much bigger.__

__Jealousy would be stupid, anyway. Nate's never been the only person Tyson's been sleeping with, but none of the others have ever been also Tyson's best friend._ _

__Nate puts the feeling away. He doesn't lock it up, he just stores it for safekeeping to carefully examine when he doesn't have to be a shitty friend and ignore Tyson to do it._ _

__“You're still number one,” Tyson says, fluttering his eyelashes, grinning, and Nate knows he's not serious but it lights him up anyway, just like Tyson always does._ _

__“Of course,” Nate says, giving Tyson's thigh a gentle slap. He doesn't think he can hear Tyson say it, so he goes for it himself. “Gave you a good send off, eh?”_ _

__Tyson frowns. His face dims. “You- okay. Sure. I get it, you don't wanna do this any more, that's cool.”_ _

__Nate's heart starts pounding; Tyson can probably feel it since they're still touching all down their bodies. “No, what? I just figured since you're with Gabe now-”_ _

__“Serious doesn't mean exclusive, Mac,” Tyson says, rolling his eyes. “This only changes things if you want it to.”_ _

__“I don't,” Nate says, too quickly. He swallows past an inexplicable lump in his throat. “I just assumed-”_ _

__“Maybe don't just assume things, asshole,” Tyson says, and he's finally smiling again._ _

__Nate wants badly to kiss Tyson, so he does, rolling onto his side to curl a hand around Tyson's waist and press his mouth, soft, against Tyson's. Tyson kisses back with just a shade more pressure; Nate gets Tyson by the hips and pulls him on top of him. Tyson comes as easy as always._ _

__*_ _

__Josty skates over to him during warmups and says, “Are Landy and Tyson fucking?”_ _

__Nate blinks at him. “You should ask them that question,” he says. It's no secret amongst the team that Gabe and Tyson, as well as Nate, too, aren't straight, but this still isn't Nate's to tell._ _

__“We've got a bet going,” Josty says, cheerfully ignoring him. “Me and Kerfy and JT. I've got good money on yes. Don't let me down, MacKinnon.”_ _

__Nate feels kind of offended. Why don't the kids have a bet on him and Tyson? They've been fucking for years. Well. Two years, since- since the bad season. _Still_. _ _

__“The kids wanna know if you and Gabe are fucking,” Nate says, the next time he skates past Tyson. Tyson stops short on the ice, so Nate stops, too._ _

__“Why didn't they ask us?” Tyson says, bemused, and Nate says, “That's what _I_ said.”_ _

__“We did talk about telling the team,” Tyson says, and Nate's stomach twists. _We_ , huh. Tyson didn't even stutter._ _

__“Are you gonna?”_ _

__Tyson shrugs, and Nate can see behind his visor he's frowning a little bit. “Gabe’s told Mikko. Pretty sure EJ’s figured it out. The rest of the guys? I don't know. I guess the kids are okay, I know what kind of things the three of them get up to together.”_ _

__Nate grins, returning Tyson's eyebrow waggle. “Josty definitely thinks you are. He's put good money on it, apparently.”_ _

__“Kids these days,” Tyson sniffs, “no fucking respect,” and Nate laughs even though he's not sure Tyson meant to be funny; Nate's entertained, anyway._ _

__He's about to move off when Tyson catches his arm. “Hey,” he says, “I wouldn't have minded, if you'd told Josty, it's not a big deal, you know? But like. It's cool that you didn't. Thanks, Dogg.”_ _

__Nate should say something flippant, play it off like this isn't something that matters. “I wouldn't,” he says instead. He sounds kind of intense, but he doesn't know how to take it back from his voice. “Tys. I’d never.”_ _

__Tyson skates in until they're as close as they can be in their gear. He doesn't say anything, just tips his head so their helmets touch and smiles, small and soft._ _

__*_ _

__Nate pulls Gabe aside after practice with a, “Hey Landy,” that makes Gabe snap to attention and lead them to an empty room._ _

__“What is it, Nate?” he prompts, smiling encouragingly at him, and Nate laughs a little awkwardly._ _

__“It's not like- I just wanted to say,” he says, “you and Tyson,” and Gabe's captain face falls away but he doesn't relax. He looks kind of like he's bracing for something, which is weird._ _

__“Of course,” Gabe says. “I understand if you're worried about what this means for you and Tys but I want you to know I get it, your relationship, and I absolutely respect it.” He smiles, still serious. “The last thing I wanna do is get between you guys.”_ _

__Nate frowns. “Tyson's just my best friend.”_ _

__Gabe looks at him knowingly. “Just?” he says, and Nate flushes with embarrassment._ _

__“Didn't you know about-”_ _

__“I know. That's not what I meant,” Gabe says, kind of rolling his eyes a little. “You're not _just_ anything, Nate. Not to Tyson.” He moves his mouth around a little. “Not to me.”_ _

__“Right,” Nate says. “Uh. You guys, too. For me.”_ _

__Gabe smiles his wide soft smile that always makes Nate feel kind of giddy whenever it's directed at him. It's a lot, when Nate already feels so warm._ _

__“Good,” Gabe says. “So what did you wanna talk about?”_ _

__Nate takes a breath. “I'm really fucking happy for you guys,” he says. “I just wanted to say that. And, like. Congrats.”_ _

__“Oh,” Gabe says. “I mean- thank you, Nate. That means a lot.”_ _

__“You're both my friends,” Nate tells him, and now he's the one who sounds too serious. “I'm glad you're happy. I hope you can keep making each other happy.”_ _

__“I plan to,” Gabe says. “I'm gonna take good care of him.”_ _

__Nate just laughs; he was never worried about that._ _

__*_ _

__It’s not that Nate was expecting things to change, exactly, but it’s kinda weird that basically nothing does. They still get lunch after practice; Tyson still “accidentally” crashes dog walks._ _

__They hit the road for a string of away games and Nate finds himself surprised when Tyson walks past Gabe with nothing more than a smile and a wink before he drops down in the seat next to Nate, already leaning into his side and mumbling about his poor positioning for Tyson to properly use him as a pillow._ _

__“Bring a damn pillow if you wanna be comfortable,” Nate tells him, but he's already shifting, helping Tyson settle on him with an arm around his shoulders that he doesn't move away when Tyson stills. He makes a soft happy noise and Nate squeezes his shoulder, rubs his thumb in small circles._ _

__At the hotel, they pile their bags on one of the beds like always, and Nate sits on the end of the other, clenching and unclenching his hands in the duvet. He's trying to think of a non-awkward way to offer to clear out so Tyson and Gabe can fuck, or just have some time alone together, whatever._ _

__It's silly. Even if Nate does say something awkward, Tyson won't mind. Awkwardness is where Tyson lives, and he makes it work._ _

__Tyson comes out of the bathroom and smiles at him, and Nate's face responds in kind without his input, and he thinks, fuck it. He's just forming the words when Tyson crosses the room to stand between his legs and hold him by his shoulders. The words die in Nate's throat._ _

__“So we've got a little while before we have to be anywhere,” Tyson says, and Nate surges up to kiss him. Tyson laughs into it, a little startled, a lot delighted. Nate grips his hips and holds on._ _

__*_ _

__They get a shut out their first game, and the entire team piles into a bar to celebrate. Nate gets pretty drunk, but not drunk enough to not notice Gabe and Tyson slipping away early. Nate keeps drinking._ _

__Hours later, when he stumbles through the door of his hotel room and into the side table, cursing loudly as he tries to regain his balance, Tyson hisses, “What the shit, Dogg?”_ _

__Nate freezes. “Uh,” he says. He super did not expect Tyson to be in their room after very obviously leaving to have sex with Gabe, what the hell. “Sorry, Tys.”_ _

__Tyson makes a string of unhappy noises, then throws open the duvet. “Make it up to me with cuddles.”_ _

__Nate grins, helpless. He kicks off his shoes and crawls in next to Tyson, settling back into the cradle of Tyson’s body. Tyson throws an arm over him, kisses sloppily at Nate’s neck, and mumbles, “Forgiven.”_ _

__*_ _

__They're losing, like, a lot. Giving up too many leads, missing too many shots. Nate's not worried. He's frustrated as hell, but only because he knows they can be better than this, they are better than this. It still fucking sucks._ _

__Tyson throws a party to boost morale. It works pretty well, because Tyson's pretty fucking good at parties. Everyone leaves in high spirits, and before long it's just Nate and Gabe, picking through the wreckage the team has left._ _

__“You seen Tyson?” Gabe asks, and Nate realises he hasn't, not for, well, hours._ _

__They find him curled up in a corner, slumped against the wall, head tipped back, looking like he's played three whole periods._ _

__“Hey, come on, buddy,” Nate says, hauling Tyson to his feet. Tyson leans way too into it and Nate has to grip him tight at the waist, spread his legs to catch Tyson between them. Gabe steps up and grabs Tyson’s other side. “No more party for you.”_ _

__Tyson mumbles something unintelligible into Nate’s neck, and Nate exchanges a glance with Gabe._ _

__They manage to get him upstairs without incident. It’s a little harder to get him out of his clothes and into bed, but he’s asleep as soon as his head hits the pillow._ _

__Nate kicks off his jeans and yanks off his shirt to slide in next to Tyson, only to see Gabe doing the same. They both freeze, staring at each other._ _

__“Sorry,” Nate whispers, and Gabe shakes his head._ _

__“Hey, no,” he says. He smiles, a little tentative. “It’s a big bed, right?”_ _

__Nate looks down at where Tyson is conked out, snoring gently, then back up at Gabe._ _

__“Sure,” he says, and they both get into the bed, one of them on either side of Tyson._ _

__“Hey Landy,” Tyson mumbles, pulling Nate in close and fitting their mouths together. Nate freezes. Gabe snickers._ _

__“Wrong boy,” he says, and Tyson's eyes open just a little, enough to catch Nate's._ _

__“Right boy,” Tyson says, smiling. He kisses Nate again, lingers a little longer before rolling over to kiss Gabe._ _

__Nate turns away. He hears wet noises behind him, a muffled groan, and for a moment he is terrified they're going to start fucking, with him right there. Then the wet noises stop, and Nate's a fucking idiot because a) they would never do that, what the fuck, and b) he's kinda disappointed that they didn't._ _

__Nate draws in a shaky breath. Whatever, Gabe's hot. Gabe and Tyson are hot together, would be even hotter with their hands and mouths all over each other. It's not weird that he's into that concept, like, abstractly._ _

__Tyson's chest fits against Nate's back, pressing a kiss to the nape of his neck sliding his arm down to cover his belly. Tyson's got him trained well; Nate relaxes into it immediately, and it's not long before he falls asleep._ _

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] You are at the top of my lungs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18108125) by [Annapods](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods)




End file.
